bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tad Spencer/Quotes
During missions and others *Hey Jimmy. We got a little caper plan later. Care to join us? *You'll have to get a better shirt though. Go to Aquaberry's. We DO have some standards you know. *With good reasons, my friend. Meet me here when you're decent. *You know we can't associate with you until you wear some proper clothes, hm? *Would you please dress appropriately? *You'll need to get your own eggs. *Can't you afford your own eggs? *Inbred, am I? *Who threw that egg? *Dear God! It's all over the wall! *Oh no! Mother's favorite Mappelthorpe! *Oh! Yuck! It's all over the couch! *The vase! It broke! Do you have any idea how expensive that was? *Go out there and find the miscreant! *I don't care! Find him! *You. Get out there and find him. *Someone find him! *I know you're out there! *We'll find you yet! *You're not going to get away with this! *That's it! He hit the Kostabi! Everyone, get that damn vandal! *That's great, Pinky! I gotta pee! *I'll call you. *Oh! That's much better. *You creep! I'm not that sort! *Go home, Hopkins! Oh wait. You don't have one because your mommy hates you. I'll never give the password to the likes of you. *Why don't you make yourself useful and go get me a towel. *Do you like hanging out in the bathroom Hopkins? *Are you still here, Hopkins? I thought you were going to do something? *Is this supposed to be the fun way? *How dare you touch me, you filthy savage. *Th— the devil, you peasant! *Uh! No! *Uh! Alright! It's Connecticut. *You miserable brute! You'll pay! *Probably just Bryce and Chad horsing around again. You know how they like to wrestle. *Who let you in? *You don't belong here! *Get rid of the squatter! *Let us eject this miscreant! *Go Bif! I'm counting on you! *Bif! Bif! He's our man! *Don't bother getting up! *Look like I'm about to make fifty dollars! *I still think Hopkins will lose! *Fifty dollars says that Hopkins is going to bite it! *I'm going to kill you Hopkins. *Yaah! Let's do it! *Come on! Punch him! *That's gotta hurt! *Next round will be the end of it! *Who broke my gnome!?! *Scoundrel! Have at you! *I think some of your friends followed me. I wonder how they knew. *Oh Gord! You and your cheap thrills. *One day I'll do something like that too. It must be exciting. *Well. Good for a little fun but without the connections, you know it won't last. *You'll have to go to her trailer or whatever. *Who's that? Get him! *It would seem so! *That was fast! *Lola! *Damn noisy plebes! *Alright, baby! I'll show them what a difference class makes! *Lola! Hey, Lola! Wait for me! *I agree completely! ALLY About to Leave *This is stupid. I got better things to do than hang with you *You'll have to get your other friends now Jimmy. I'm outta here! ALLY Help Me *Hey! Give him a hand! *Look! He needs help! Getting knocked off bike *Uh! Man! *Who caused that? Comment on successful bike trick *I can do that! *So what? Comment on failed attempt at trick *What a worthless kid! *What else would you expect from a loser like him? Stealing a bike *You don't deserve that bike! *I should have that bike! Has bike stolen from *No! It's mine! It's mine! *Come on! It's my bike! Winning a fight *Yeah! Who's your daddy? Who's your daddy? *Now we're talking! When into him bump when friendly *Be cool my man! *Whoa! Nellie! Hmmhmmha! *Okay! Chill out now! When into him bump when hostile *Can you be any more blind!?! *Hey, Ray Charles! Watch it! *How much of a spazz are you? *Spazz! *You need laser surgery, loser! *Hit the road, Jack! *Leave your glasses home again? When into him bump other clique *(Dropout #1) Ohh! I gotta burn my clothes now! *(Dropout #2) You've contaminated my clothes, bum! *(Greaser) Hey! Keep the pomade off my shirt, mechanic-boy! *(Nerd) You want me to break you in half, wimp? Getting hit with bike/car *Now I'm mad! *That's it! Someone's gonna get hurt! *Who did that? Who did that? Saying Goodbye *Jim, I gotta go. *Later. I'm going to go try and hit the books. Saying about carnival *I've had better rides! *Not a bad ride, but you need better sharks. Calling friends for help *Hey, guys! Come here and take a look at this! *Guys! We've got a live one here! Chasing *Come to papa! *Hey! Let's talk this out, man to man! When someone hides from him *Jimmy! I'm so not going there! *If you think I'm going there, you will need your head examined! Out of breath *Gotta take more gym classes. Wandering around *Now calm down, Dad. Calm down. *There's no reason to hit Mom, Dad. *I got Derby's number. They'll see. *I need to see my therapist. *I wish I could make my daddy proud. *One day I'll show daddy. Complaining *Oh boy! I am so pissed this time! *Can you believe this insanity?! When confused *Okay. Yeah. What? Marveling *Nice one! *That was cool! Conversing *Whatever! *Yeah, anyway! *Like I care about that! *So? *Galloway can't even find his way home some nights! He's so plastered! *That nerd, Thad, hit Peanut on the head with a yardstick and nothing happened. Can you believe that? *That weasel Jimmy is more than he seems! *They'll have a hard time topping last year's carnival. *I know Jimmy is doing something for Edna! *I think Thad's lisp has gotten even worse this year. *I heard Gary's getting all "buddy-buddy" with the new kid. *You hear the junk Gary said about Jimmy? *Looks like the greasebags found some derelict dump to move into. *I'll bet it's some nerd in that mascot uniform. Maybe Melvin. *That game was messed with! You mark my words! *I wouldn't go near the industrial zone! There's something going down around there! *That figures! *That's no surprise is it? *I knew that! *No way! *Once I made my dad cake for his birthday, and he stabbed me with a pitchfork! *I only have to work in getting people to distrust one another even more! *If this year ends without me on top, my dad will string me up! *If only I wasn't so worthless, I would be on top. Not Derby. *Yeah. I hate that, too. *That sucks so hard! *Only a wuss like you would care about that! *How lame of you for caring! *You can't trust anybody, anymore. *What's a prep school coming to when alliances actually work? *This whole school is just like a giant version of my Dad! *I guess friendship means nothing around here! *Catch you later! *Later! *See you! *Wait until Gary hears what I'm going to tell him about Jimmy! *When I get through with him, you'll see that Peanut isn't hard to crack. *This is the year I'm going to take those Greaseballs out forever! *Derby might not be so happy with Bif after I have a chat with him. *That's so cool! *Excellent! *Yeah! Pretty decent! *Ever see Galloway on a bender? *Ever sneak into Crabblesnitch's office at night? *Are you one of those people who sneak into the kitchen and see what Edna's cooking? *Come on! Admit it! You've led panty raids in the past! *Yeah! It wasn't anything special! *Yep! Just another day in a life! *No! What kind of loser do you think I am? *No, but maybe this year! Losing Dodgeball *Man, that guy is so dead! *Oh, I am going to be watching that dude! *Who cheated? *Which one of you dinks screwed up? *Someone is going to get their butt kicked; I'll tell you that. *When I find out who messed us up, I'll tear him a new one. Grossed-out *That is so beneath me! Hit by friendly fire *Hey! We're friends! *Do you always hit your friends and family? *Come on! What am I? Your wife all of a sudden? Fighting *I learned this move from my dad! *You are so gonna get killed! *You want a burial or cremation? *You are a pathetic fighter! Losing a fight *No Daddy. Stop. Stop *Why Daddy? Why? *I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry. *Please, Daddy. Don't hit me anymore. *I'll do better next time, Dad. I promise. *Don't punish me, Daddy. Please. Starting fight with some Cliques *(Dropout) You can't even get a job, can you? *(Jock) Not so tough when there's no ref, are you? *(Nerd) Why am I even wasting my energy on you wimps? Starting fight *You are so dead! *I'm going to pound you like my dad pounds me! *My dad taught me the meaning of pain. Now I'll teach you! *You're going to the prep school in the sky! Kicked in the groin *Ooh! Daddy! Ooh! Taken down and spit on *Ooh! You are in so much trouble! Watching a fight *Give it to him! Come on! *Kick him! In the Johnson! *Take him out! *I wanna see some blood! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectile attack *That was a stupid thing to do! *Okay! Who's the brave boy? When the fire alarm goes off *Oh! Darn! Flustered *Hold on! Are you threatening actual violence against me? *What? Wait a minute. *Hang on. What's going on? Starting food fight *Soups on you, losers! Watching a freak show *I wonder if these people get specially shaped coffins when they die! *They have very short lifespans, you know. Receiving a gift *Jim! You shouldn't have! *That's awfully decent of you, Jim! Demanding money *Come on, Jimmy! Your buddies told me you're loaded! *I know you got some greenbacks in there for me! *Don't make me shake all of that change out of your pockets, Jim! After getting money from his victim *Now that wasn't so hard, was it? *Remember, Jim. Those are bottomless pockets. *I knew this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Giving a gift *Hang on to this! Greetings *Hey! *What's up? *How's it going? Greeting authority *Hello mam! *Hello sir! Complimenting clothes *You're learning how to dress, Jim! *Hey Jim! Cool new haircut! *Hey Jim! Nice hat! *Hey Jim! Those pants are a chick magnet! *Hi Jim! You're going to need to those shoes to run from all the babes, I'll bet! *Jim! I think the babes are going to like that shirt! Flirt *Wow! You've got it going on I'll tell you that! Grooming *Let me see. Who am I taking down today? *Okay! Derby wants me to give who the run-around today? Requesting an errand *Now you listen to what I need! *Okay! Here's what to do! *Jimmy! I could use a friend like you to help me out! *Jim! I need a man I can trust here! Being indignant *Okay! What the hell was that? *Are you stupid or just crazy? *That was dumb! Real dumb! Greetings while fearing *Erm, hello. Some insults of enemies *Try suicide, loser! *Give it up! *Just kill yourself and do us all a favor! Laughing *That's beyond pathetic! *Hahahahaha! Hey! That's pretty funny! Payback *I am ready to have that feather plucked! Starting puke *Someone open their mouth! Belching *is just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Hey! I was wondering what happened to my lab rat! When greeting someone in bad terms *Oh! It's you! *What do you want? *Hey dink! When greeting someone in good terms *What's up, Jim? *Oh hey! *What's going on? *Do I know you? Scared *Now come on. No need to get rough about this. *Hey! Do you want money! I have plenty! *What do you want? I can get it for you. I can get you anything! Aiding a fight *Do I have to bail you out again? *Can't you ever fight your own battles? Perceiving thing as cool *Awesome! *Wicked! Perceiving thing as crap *Someone tell me why I had to see that! *Don't call us! We'll call you! While seen vandalism *No Dad! Stop it! That's mine! *That's mine! It's mine! Saying about fireworks *I gotta get some of those! *Now that's what I need! Hit with a stink bomb *Uh! Little baby smell! *It's too much! Clothes browsing *This is for losers, this is for bigger losers. *Who would spend money on this junk? When suck up *Come on! I'll treat you like you're family! *Aha ha! For a minute, I thought you sounded like my dad. Aha ha. *Hey! I'm not your enemy! I'm your buddy! Insulting the tag *That's really ghetto, Jim! Conversing with prefect *I know who did it! *I don't mind telling you who the guilty party is. Insulting #1 *(Raising Middle Finger) Hey! Guess what this is! *(Raising Middle Finger) I've got some finger food for you! *(Raising Middle Finger) Your buddies told me to give you something! *(Raising Middle Finger) I got a message from all your so-called friends! *(Raising Middle Finger) You understand sign language? *(Raising Middle Finger) Here's a message from your deaf friends! *You want me to go over there? All your friends told me what a wimp you are! *I'm gonna pound you! Everyone knows you're the biggest wimp at Bullworth! *You think I can't cream you? Gary told me you can't fight! *I'm going to go over there and bust your loser butt! Ignoring a fight *Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't know you were friends with Gary and the guys! *Hey! Forget it! We got some friends in common! *It's cool! We're on the same side! Insulting #2 *(shoving) That's it, get mad! Get madder, kid! *(shoving) Go ahead, hit me back! Come on, wimp! *(shoving) You're gonna take it, Jim? Your friends say you will. *(shoving) I don't think you're going to hit me back, Jim! I really don't think you are! *(taunting the new kid) You better watch your back, new kid! That's all! *(Kicking out someone) You're not wanted around here! Get out! *(Insulting the clothes) Hey, it's the latest fashion statement on the Internet! *(Insulting the hair) You want me to find a lawyer to sue your barber? *(Insulting the pants) If you think any girls are getting close to those pants, think again. *(Insulting the footwear)You should wash your shoes with quicksand and do us all a favor. *(Insulting the tattoo) That tattoo is going to look real great when you're 50, you dink! *(When Jimmy get hit by an egg) You're always going to be covered in eggs in my book! *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) I can't believe people were afraid of a dink like you! *(Another Insulting the clothes) You can wear the nicest clothes on earth, but you'll always be a total dink! Crying *No Daddy! Please no! Jeering *From what your so-called friends tell me, I'm not worried about you! *You've got nothing for me to bother with! *You don't think I'm going to waste my time with a non-entity like you, do you? *Please! Even your friends think you're a wimp! *You think you got friends, Jimmy? Think again! *Don't give me that! I know what you do for Edna! *Careful, Jimmy! Things here aren't always what they seem! *Are you sure you got backup, Jimmy? Are you really sure? *Oh yeah, Jimmy! Get mad! Get real mad! *Not so cool now are you, Jimmy? Getting bullied *What are you, my father? *You're starting to sound like....Daddy! *No! Wait! Daddy! No! Saying this way *Jim! This way! *Follow me, Jim! When thanking of Jimmy *That was nice work, Jimmy! After swirlie *Look, Dad! I go potty! I go potty! *But I'm trained now! I don't need a diaper! *Take the diaper off my head, Daddy! Getting swirlie *No! It smells! *Stop! Stop or I'll drown! *You'll kill me down there! Winning in Dodgeball *You are going to be left in the dust as usual! *You're pretty dumb for trying this loser! *I knew you were a loser, but you're stupid too, huh? Insulting in bicycle race *They've got nothing on us! *Don't worry about those sad-sacks! *What's your team called? The unvaluables? Laughing at headdress *Nice hat! Getting ready for the 1980's, huh? When thanking of someone *Hey! Thanks! Winning an individual fight *Who's your daddy? *My pants don't smell! No way! *No flies on this guy! Physically bullied *I'm sorry! I'll be good! *I'll never do it again, Dad! Winning in Dodgeball with his team *Oh yeah! We're on top! *We win! As usual! *Party! Party! Physically bullying someone *Ah! I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now! *See? I've got mine! Now you get yours! *What's the matter? Sorry, kid. Your father's not here right now! *You watch yourself! I've got a lot more of these for you! Saying wrong way *Hey dummy! That's not the right direction! *Wrong way, compass-head! Whining *I thought things would be better when I left home, but no! Unknown *Hey! Looky here! When TV turned off *Oh man, you're so gonna get it! Category:Character Quotes